srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Tori Adenbright
"For so long, and for so little this war has been fought by so many." A veteran of the One Year War and the aggression of the Titans, Victoria ('Tori') Adenbright is an iron-willed woman and survivor of war who started out as a young, idealistic soldier whose sentiments have only matured into strong convictions. Her true potential as a Newtype awakened when she came in close contact with Zeon's Solar Ray, unfettering her mind and soul and setting her on her philosophical destiny. She is a skilled pilot versed in the use of many types of weaponry, but her strongest weapon is her presence and the capacity to keep a cool, rational head in danger. She still dreams -- and plans -- for the day the human divide between the empowered and the disenfranchised are torn down... all the while struggling to accept her status as a 'traitor' to her people. She keeps a close contact with a development team in Anaheim Electronics, serving as a test pilot for one of their many project lines. Background Information Victoria Adenbright had a relatively ordinary track record in her early days. As the sole offspring of a middle-to-upper military family in Brighton, England, she had access to a relatively prestigious academy that eventually set her on the track to become a recruit in the United Nations' armed service. Once she ironed out her early high school and college days as a rebellious, bold and free-spirited girl, she returned to the Adenbright family's record of serving in the military. Ensign Adenbright entered the army not knowing that the One Year War would break out soon, in NCA 110. When the One Week Battle occured, she was barely combat-ready, and had only the most rudimentary of training. Like many of her rank, she found herself cutting her teeth in live battle as desperation mounted throughout the forces. In the fighting, both of Tori's parents wound up slaughtered -- as victims of the numerous casualties of the Battle of Loum. The now-orphaned girl stuck with the army and found herself hurtled at light-speeds towards increasingly vicious and bloody combats, eventually acquiring herself a rank in one of the many assault waves of the UN and UCF forces in a GM. The turning point for Tori would be the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Unaccustomed to the trappings of space, but needed in the front lines, a sensation called out to the young, 19-year old Ensign. A light, off in the distance, everblinking, whispering to her of danger. This sensation would later unfold itself to be a burgeoning of her latent Newtype prowess, one that would let her predict the firing of the Solar Ray -- saving her from death. As one of the few survivors of her unit, the ensign would take a stand and hold a key position for the United forces survivor, taking down incoming Zeon mobile suits and saving many lives in a desperate high, earning herself a rep out of the dark. She was nicknamed the "White Rose", for the grace in which her white GM moved that day, a callsign that has since stuck. Tori would move on to serve the UN with future conflicts, including the Fifth Middle East Conflict. Though her name would largely remain in the military, never growing to legendary fame like those of the Aggressors or Amuro Ray, she was well-liked with her fellow veterans and those that she served with... though the tensions of her Newtype powers always caused some uneasy tensions. It all changed when the Titans came into power in NC 114. Having seen her share of war, and becoming increasingly tired of the radical and violent ways of the new Titans task force, Tori thought about defecting as so many did to resistance groups such as the AEUG or Karaba... but saw the faces of so many of her fellow allies, and could not bear herself to fight against them. Her moral compass also told her to field patience, and to work within the confines of the system rather than to rebel against its machinations. The next few years would prove to be difficult for Tori; distrusted as a Newtype, she found herself being placed in dead-end positions and tasks of high risk. She weathered the abuse, and attempted to care for what she really believed in -- the people she fought with, their beliefs and culture, and to not lose sight of what it is they struggle each day for. When the Earth Federation Alliance came into sight, Tori's ever-changing positions were lost in the shuffle, and her position was "declared redundant" without much explanation, despite the protest of the close Oldtype allies she'd cultivated in her time. She left to go to space, attempting to get some order with her life, and found a job as a test pilot with Anaheim Electronics. Tori's stable and rational mind made her excel at the job, and her flexible nature made it possible for her to accurately test a wide range of systems. She worked up the ladder at Anaheim, not caring for the corporate nature it had, but glad for its more accepting nature of different backgrounds. When the A-LAWS were formed, news eventually reached her desk; she was being offered a position in the task force fleet forces, referring to her record of service. Though initially pondering if this will just lead to the same struggles she had with the Titans, her faith allowed her to give them a chance. She worked out a deal with Anaheim, and was able to negotiate a contract piloting their test units under the A-LAWS banner. So ends Victoria Adenbright's backstory. She has a long road ahead of her, but it is one that she never looks upon as a dark and dreary path -- a path full of struggles, certainly, but one that she is certain has a bright end. Personality Traits At 29 years of age, Tori has had a lot of time to reflect and mature from her more rebellious, independent spirit. With the loss of her parents during the One Year War, and the atrocities with the Titans that have occured as a result of that war, she has become largely more interested in how the human mind and soul reacts to tragedy and conflict. On top of that, the expansion of her mind into a Newtype has brought about changes in her essential demeanor and nature. She became much more fluid, controlled, relaxed; it was as if she achieved a measure of inner peace. Amongst her kin, she may not be the strongest Newtype in terms of effective psychic powers, but she is one of the most stable, showing almost no signs of adverse mental duress at all. Her chief method of extrasensory expression seems to be emotional empathy. Tori, even from her earliest years of service, is a calm and polite person. She always carries herself with grace and a professional demeanor, with a winning smile on her face as she dresses for business and lets others know of her preference in tea. She is possessed of fine, if not too intellectual humor, and enjoys wit and banter. She is hard to incense and harder still to upset; she has patience aplenty, and though she speaks passionately, she is rarely thrown to such a state of mental disheaval that she has nothing but contempt for even an enemy. The largest question that Tori has not answered for herself is where she stands as a Newtype. Unlike the Coordinators of the PLANTs, the Newtypes have not, by and large, organized and declared themselves a 'race', and are treated as humans with a mysterious phenomenon that makes them ... different. She is constantly plagued by the thought that she is conducting treason by battling against her spacenoid Newtype cousins, that she should be lending her hand to the Newtype cause and helping them to find a more stable ground. She finds herself meditating a lot, and studying the philosophical masters of those before her time. Koans and proverbs are tenets of her daily life that she finds calming, no matter how small, silly or insignificant; they are as tiny morsels of cultural thought to her, always enjoyable no matter how much she may disagree. Talents & Abilities Tori is a Newtype! Bwee. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:A-LAWS Category:Original Characters